This disclosure relates to a liquid pumping system and, more particularly, to such an system in which multiple pumping assemblies are driven by a single motor.
Pumping systems employing a plurality of individual pumps for pumping different liquids are well known. For example, in a service station for dispensing different grades of gasoline, a pumping unit and a motor for the pumping unit must be provided for each grade of gasoline. Therefore, when multiple grades of fuel are provided, the attendant requirement for a plurality of pumping units and motors considerably adds to the cost, size and complexity of the installation. Even though the different grades of gasoline are often blended, a plurality of pumps and an equal number of motors for the pumps are still required.
Therefore what is need is an system in which a plurality of different liquids can be dispensed from a single pumping unit driven by a single motor.